


The Dark Side of Creativity

by Princey15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princey15/pseuds/Princey15
Summary: What happened after Roman sank down? Where's Virgil? Can they learn to trust Janus? You have to read to find out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Afterward

**Author's Note:**

> There are ships in this, I also tried not to make it too angsty, but there will be angst.

That's it. The snake was Thomas's hero now. That reptillion rapscallion! Why don't they listen?! A sob shook Roman's body as he flopped onto his bed. I thought I was his hero! A creaking noise broke the sound of his sobs. "Hey kiddo, are you okay?" Patton. Of course. Quickly wiping the tears from his face, Roman turned to look at the moral side. "I'm fine, Dad, just leave me alone for a while." A worried look was still on Patton's face. "Kiddo, you know we still love you, right?" Roman grimaced. "Yeah, whatever Dad. Just go." Patton sighed and left the room, leaving Roman to sob into his bed sheets.

In another room, a figure was sitting in the middle of his bed. He had on a black hoodie with purple patches. He was shaking greatly, sobs wracking his body. Virgil was having yet another anxiety attack. He had been having them more frequently due to the others conversation. When one side felt anxious. he was the one to take it away. This time, however, he couldn't take it away. It was more than anxiety, and he had no idea where it was coming from. He tried to stop sobbing and ended up in a coughing fit, causing Patton to run in and rub his back. "Virgil, kiddo, calm down! Its alright! shhh." Virgil buried his head into Patton's shirt. "D-Dad somethings wrong."

Logan, was at the moment, reading a book when Deciet appeared. He looked panicked and his eyes were wide. "Logan, I need your help!" Logan sighed and looked up at the snake. "Whats wrong, Janus?" Deciet flinched at the name for a moment before speaking. "Well, Roman was being dramatic as normal, and was persistent on not accepting me, but then much to his horror, Thomas actually listened to me. He then said to Thomas that he thought he was his hero. Thomas then said he is. Roman then looked at me, and I thought he was asking if Thomas was telling the truth, so I nodded." A look of horror rose on Logan's face. "He was asking you if Thomas was lying wasn't he..." Deciet groaned. "Yes!"


	2. The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is completely overwhelmed. Due to this, Virgil is having trouble. Will they stop Roman in time?

Suddenly, Roman's sobbing stopped. His room was eerily quiet. Quiet enough to worry Janus. "What have I done?!" Janus ranted, kicking a chair. Logan raised his eyebrows. "Did he just stop crying?" Janus froze. "Oh no." He ran to Roman's room and knocked on the door. "Roman?!" The door swung open, but Roman...was gone.

Roman couldn't breathe. His head hurt. He was falling and it seemed like there was no end. All of the sudden, the falling stopped. Black smoke surrounded him. His eyes blinked red and he collapsed, coughing. "Wh-What's happening to me?!" A voice spoke from the smoke. "My dear Roman, you are getting your revenge!" Roman shook. "R-Revenge?" The smoke grew thicker. "Yes, revenge on that stupid snake!" In the distance there was a roaring sound. Roman's clothes began to change. His clothes turned black like the smoke around him. The tips of his hair turned blood red, and a pair of wings grew on his back. Roman staggered, then let out an evil chuckle as a red crown appeared on his head. "I get it now. Time to teach a snake a lesson." With that, he disappeared.

Janus stumbled to Virgil's room with Logan right behind him. "PATTON! VIRGIL!" Janus yelled, bursting into the room, which resulted in a shriek from Patton and a death glare from Virgil. "What do you want snake?" Virgil growled, staring him in the eyes. Janus froze for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm afraid this went terribly wrong, Roman's gone!" A green blur raced into the room. "My BRO IS WHAT?!" Remus yelled. "Where is he?!" Logan held up a hand. "Everyone stop, panicking never helps anyone." Patton caught his breath and looked at Janus, confused. "What do you mean, Roman disappeared?" Virgil watched Janus, worry and suspicion clouding his face. "How do we know you aren't lying, and what happened anyway?" Janus sighed and began telling the whole story to Remus and Virgil, Patton blushing at the part where he blew up. As soon as Janus got to the end, Virgil stood up. "I think I know what happened, and if I'm right..." He looked at Janus. "You made a terrible mistake."


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides meet Pride, Roman's dark side, and Roman contacts Remy and Emile for help before collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning of the story, Roman was already taken over by Pride, but the effects hadn't taken over yet. Hence the fact he was blaming everything on Janus. The real effects began later in the story, when he "fell" and became surrounded by the smoke, aka Pride. Thats when Pride's real form took over. Hopefully that makes sense.

"I already know I made a mistake, Virgil!" Janus spat, turning to look at the anxious trait. "Now can you lead us to Roman?!" A chuckle came from behind him. "There's no need, snake." Janus slowly turned around and swore. Virgil's face had turned three shades of pale. Remus looked totally horrified. Patton grabbed hold of Logan's arm and whimpered. "I-Is that R-Roman?!" Logan stared ahead in shock. "I-I don't know, Patton." Pride chuckled again. "Why do you all look so scared? We're all friends here, right? " He said, looking directly at Janus. "PRIDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Remus yelled. Pride let out an evil laugh. "Pride? I don't know what your talking about! My name is Roman!" 

In all honesty, that wasn't Roman at all. The real Roman was stuck inside, weak and unable to do anything to stop his counterpart. Time and time again, he had fought this beast, vowing to never tell anyone about him. He made up stories about dragon witches to cover up the injuries he'd gotten. So far, he had succeeded. Until now. When Janus had nodded, Roman knew he meant Thomas was telling the truth, but he didn't want to believe that Deciet could tell the truth. So in his stubborn way, he acted the same way he had with Virgil. He had even laughed when Deciet had said his name; Janus. What had triggered him most was what Deciet had said after that. "Wow Roman, your lucky you don't have a mustache or I'd never be able to tell you apart." Roman knew he was talking about Remus. Though he actually loved and cared for his brother, he had wanted to be nothing like him. He had sunk down and ended up face to face with Pride. Too weak from the blow of Janus's insult, Pride had taken over him, hence the falling and the smoke. He knew he was too weak to stop pride, so he did the only thing he could. Using the last of his strength, he texted Remy and Emile Picani. "Help the sides...Pride is back." Then the smoke had taken over and he collapsed.

Remy's phone vibrated, causing him to wake up from the nap he'd been taking. "Who in the world..." he grumbled, putting on his sunglasses and picking up his phone. A gasp escaped his lips as he read the text. "Oh frick! Picani get out here!" A few minutes later, a teen with brown hair and dyed pink tips rushed into the room. "What is it Remy?!" Remy looked up at the frightened teen. "Pride's back, and he's taken over Roman."


	4. Rescuing Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Picani go to help the sides with Pride. Roman is still alive, but struggles. No one knows what to do next. Will they ever see Roman again?

"You are NOT Roman! The Roman I know would never do this, he'd...he'd try to protect us!" Virgil shouted. Pride smirked. "Oh really? What makes you so sure?" Virgil looked away, faltering. "I-I..I just am..." Pride chuckled. "Whatever you say, Paranioa." Virgil flinched. "Sh-shut up. Th-That's not who I-I am anymore." Janus glared at the dark version of the prince. "Leave him ALONE." he snapped, causing Virgil to look his direction in surprise. "Where is Roman?" Janus asked, slowly walking towards him. Prides smile faltered. "What do you mean? I already told you, I am Roman." Janus growled. "No you are NOT. I may be a liar but this time, I'm telling the truth. You aren't and never have been Roman!" That did it. "I AM ROMAN, YOU JERK!" he screeched, lunging at Janus and knocking him to the ground. Patton screamed causing Logan to grab him and hug him. Virgil whimpered and hid behind Remus, who's eyes flashed. "Leave Janus ALONE!" He yelled, getting ready to charge. A shout stopped him. "REMUS, DON'T!" The sides turned to see Remy and Picani running towards them. "You guys need to get out of here, NOW!" 

A figure lay in a dark dreary room. Laughs and screams echoed around it. The figure winced and collapsed, then tried to stand, but quickly realizing that it was hopeless, dropped to ground. "I have to help them...I can't...I can't let Pride...hurt them..." The figure groaned. "I can't lose them...they're all I have left, and I care about them. I don't care if I'm nothing but a useless, proud, ignorant prince! I can't let him take Patton, and Logan, and-and Remus, and Picani and Remy, and even Janus." Tears roll down his cheeks. "And Virgil..." The figure growled, his voice cracking. "If he lays on finger on him, or any of them, I'll-I'll..." The voice trailed off. "I can't...I CAN'T" His voice rose. "CURSE YOU PRIDE!" The figure coughed, and then lay still, and the laughing and screaming stopped.

Remy had managed to get the sides to safety, and Picani was busy taking care of Janus, who had been knocked unconcious by the blow. "Will he be alright?" Remus asked, worry written on his face. "Yes, he'll be fine." Picani answered, smiling. Logan was comforting Patton, who was torn over the loss of one of his kiddos. Virgil was in his room. He refused to come out of his room or talk to anyone. Crying was often heard, and though the sides tried to come in to comfort him, it was of no use. He would only cry harder. The sides had no idea what to do next. Would they ever get their prince back?


	5. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to save Roman and almost kills himself in the process. Meanwhile the other sides wait for Janus to heal.

Virgil wiped the tears from his eyes. He missed Roman terribly, though he'd never admit that to the others. The anxious trait had slowly began falling in love with the dramatic prince. The fact that he was gone...His teeth clenched, and his fists curled, tears unrelentlessly blurring his eyesight. He was going after Pride. He stood up, his legs shaking, and grabbed a sword from his drawer. Roman's sword. Holding it tightly in his hands, he sank out. Pride was going to pay.

About ten minutes, the figure woke up. "Why is it so quiet?" He wondered, looking around. He was still to weak to move, but he found that a little bit of strength had returned. A familiar voice broke the silence. "PRIDE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Virgil yelled, his hand still wrapped tightly around the sword. A low chuckle came from behind him, causing the anxious sside to whip around, terror and anger in his eyes. "Whats wrong, Parnonia? Do you miss your prince?" Pride scoffed. Virgil growled. "Where is Roman?!" Pride cackled, and within him the figure called out Virgil's name, but was unable to be heard. The figure shook. "No..NO...Virgil! He'll get himself killed!" The figure again tried to stand up, but only managed to get in a sitting position. "VIRGIL! GO!" Tears spilled down the figures cheeks. "Go...please..." Pride smirked and started towards Anxiety, who was shaking like a leaf. "Do you really want to know?" Virgil nodded, pointing the sword at him. "Tell me. where. he. is." Pride chuckled. "If you say so." A portal appeared, made of black smoke. In the portal sat the figure, crying. "Virgil..." Virgil gasped. "Roman?!" The figure nodded. "Go Virgil. Its no use trying to save me...I love you Anxiety." The portal disappeared, and Pride let out an evil laugh. "You should have listened to him." Pride lunged at Virgil with a screech. Virgil dodged him, and with a scream stabbed Pride with the sword. A terrible scream was heard, and then Pride disappeared in a blast of black smoke. In his place, lay the one and only Roman. Crying and holding his arm, Virgil ran over to him. "Roman!" The figure stirred and opened his eyes. "Virgil...I'm so so sorry." Tears rolled down the prince's cheeks. "I tried to stop him, but I....you're hurt!" he gasped, looking at Virgil's arm. Virgil nodded."It was worth it. I got my prince back." he said, curling up beside the prince. "Now lets get you home." The two disappeared in a flash of light, holding each other close.

There was a flash of light, immediately revealing Virgil and Roman. Roman was crying and holding Virgil, who was now unconcious. Logan's eyes widened, and he nudged Patton, who had fallen asleep. "Roman's back!" A door slammed, and a green blur ran into the living room. "ROMAN!" Remus shouted, hugging his twin. Then he gasped. "Is that Virgil?" Roman nodded, looking at the emo's limp form, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Yes. He went after me and attacked Pride." Logan took Virgil carefully out of Roman's arms, and laying him on the couch, went to get some bandages. Patton woke up and streaked over to Roman. "I missed you so much kiddo." He whispered, hugging the prince. "I missed you too, Patt."


	6. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is back, and the sides learn the true story about Pride.

Virgil winced as Logan applied the bandages to his arm and slowly drifted into consciousness. "Ow...what...happened?" Logan looked up. "Ah, your awake. You seem to have injured yourself while saving Roman." Virgil's face paled. "What? Pride never even touched me." Logan bit his lip. "He didn't have to. He had powers strong enough to kill. That was a dangerous thing you did." Virgil sighed. "I know, but I had to." He looked at Logan. "Think about it, what if it had been Patton? You would have done the same." Logan froze. "I...what makes you say that?" Virgil smirked. "Oh come on, I know you have a crush on him." Logan blushed. "I don't know what your talking about." Virgil chuckled. "Sure, teach." Logan glared at him as Roman came into the room. "Hey Logan is Virgil- VIRGIL!" he exclaimed, hugging the emo gently. "You're alright! thank heavens." Patton came into the room holding a bowl of soup. "Hi kiddo! I brought you something to eat." He said, smiling and putting the bowl down beside him. Virgil gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Patt." He said, hugging Roman. "I'm fine, Ro. Calm down." Logan turned to look at Roman. "Would you kindly explain what happened and who Pride is?"

Roman looked away, suddenly shaking. "I...I'll try." A hand slowly started rubbing his back, causing him to flinch and turn around. Virgil gave him a worried glance. "You alright?" Roman chuckled weakly. "I should be asking you that." He took a deep breath and began. "Pride is...the opposite of me. My dark side, you could say." Logan looked confused. "I thought Remus was your opposite." Roman nodded. "He is, but he's more than that. Hes my brother and a part of me. Remus and I used to be one person, Romulus. Pride was our opposite. So really, hes both Remus and I's opposite. When Remus was a part of me, it was easy to keep him under control. But when we split up...Pride began going after just Remus. One day, he managed to get a blow on him. Remus became...darker after that. It made me mad and I tried to avenge Remus. I landed a blow on him, and ever since then, Pride has been after me. I made up all those stories about dragon-witches so no one would be worried." Roman was crying now. The others were staring at him in shock. "I know I was mean to Janus, and that was unacceptable. I do trust Janus...but after Pride...its hard to trust anyone...and I'm so so sorry." Virgil was crying now, and he hugged the heart-broken prince. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." Roman shook his head. "No. My job is to protect you guys. I'm not a hero...but if an of you got hurt I'd never forgive myself." 

Logan was silent for a long time. Patton was crying softly. Virgil was hugging Roman. Roman was trying not to sob but was obviously failing. Remus and Janus had come in earlier, stating that Remy and Picani had left. Janus was alright besides a bruise steadly growing on his ankle. After hearing what Roman had to say, Janus was speechless. He watched Remus silently, wondering if Roman actually spoke the truth. Remus looked Janus in the eye and nodded silently. Logan slowly wrapped his arms around Patton and pulled him closer, causing Patton to stare up at him in surprise. Remus spoke. "Roman?" Roman turned to look at his brother. "Yes?" Remus smiled. "Can I have hug?" he asked softly. Roman smiled, and gently letting go of Virgil, he wrapped his arms around Remus. "Sure, bro." Suddenly, Remus began to glow. A smile began forming on his face. His clothes went from dark black to gray. His sash turned lighter green. Roman stared, shocked. "Remus...are you..." Remus grinned. "I'm back!"


	7. The End? No, Just A New Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's back, Pride is gone, and Janus and Virgil are fine. But there's still a few things that need to be done..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, question. How many of you want a sequel? Tell me in the comments and maybe...Pride will, I don't know, return? Heehee...

Roman let out a screech and tackled his younger twin. "REMUS!" Remus laughed. "Sup, bro." Janus was staring in surprise at the two and seemed to be trying to figure out how Remus managed to go from crazy to adorable in five seconds. Patton was fast asleep in Logan's arms, and when Logan thought no one was looking, he smiled. Virgil was quiet. He looked at Janus, a strange look on his face. "Hey Janus..." Janus turned to look at Virgil. "Yeah?" Virgil moved closer and whispered. "We should tell them..." Janus looked confused for a moment, then realization struck him. "Oh. I guess your right. Are you sure?" He asked, watching Virgil's for any signs of discomfort. Virgil took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Janus nodded. "Alright." He cleared his throat, causing the sides to turn and look at him. "Virgil and I...have a confession to make." Virgil nodded, a weak smile on his face. "We probably should've told you this before...but..." He looked away. "We felt like it was a bad idea. The thing is..." He took a deep breath and looked at Janus, who nodded. They spoke in unison. "We're brothers."

Roman stared at Virgil. Remus looked equally shocked. "You two are brothers?!" Virgil nodded, pulling his hood over his head. Janus looked at the ground. Logan looked confused. "Then why do you act like you hate him, Virgil?" Virgil sighed. "He wanted me to. To prove to you that hes trustworthy." He looked at Janus. "He accomplished that, obviously." Janus blushed and chuckled. Remus lunged at him. "The snek boi is mine!" he screeched, hugging the snake and making him blush even more. "Remusss..." Virgil burst into a fit of laughter, causing Janus to give him a playful slap. "Oh, thanks for the help." He said, trying to hide a grin. "You're welcome." Roman chuckled and, creeping up behind Virgil, wrapped his arms around Virgil and caused him to jump. "Roman!" Roman put on an innocent face. "Yes?" Virgil rolled his eyes. Roman smirked. "Yess?" Virgil blushed. "Shut up, Princey." Roman suddenly looked sad. "Awe....fine." Virgil looked alarmed and wrapped his arms around the prince. "You okay?" Roman chuckled and lifted Virgil onto his lap, causing him to blush and let out a little squeal. "Yeah, now." Virgil stuck out his tongue. "hmmph." Logan rolled his eyes at the two. "You guys are such children." Remus smirked. "Well you're one to talk, mom." Logan blushed dark red and started spluttering. Remus and Roman both burst into laughter and Virgil and Janus snickered. Patton, who had woken up a few minutes ago, did puppy eyes, "Awe come on Logie, I like it." Logan muttered a swear word under his breath. "Fine." Patton squealed, causing Logan to blush more. "Must you be adorable in front of everyone?" Patton chuckled, leaning his head on Logan. "Yes." Roman caught his breath and looked at Janus. "Hey snake?" Janus looked over to Roman. "Yes?" Roman held out his hand. "Welcome to our famILY."


End file.
